<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Boog In The Bubble by 128mega</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313286">The Boog In The Bubble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/128mega/pseuds/128mega'>128mega</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fanboy &amp; Chum Chum (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, booglen, fanboy and chum chum - Freeform, fbacc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:54:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/128mega/pseuds/128mega</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lenny's at work, worrying about Boog who he had left home after having a serious allergy attack. When he gets home, he and Boog get as close as two people could be if one of them was stuck in a huge bubble.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lenny Flynn-Boyle/Boog Shlizetti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Boog In The Bubble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snack cakes, chips, candy, lined up in a neat line on the shelves, all but a few positioned straight and orderly. Lenny, noticing disorder in places on the shelves, adjusted the junk food bags to neaten the row. He stood slowly with a huff after stocking the shelf, grabbing the boxes beside them that he had gotten the treats from and taking them back with him behind the front counter. Lenny reached for a box cutter under the counter and began to break the boxes down, cutting the tape and folding them up for proper disposal. After tucking the newly folded boxes next to the trash can under the counter, Lenny passively leaned forward on the counter and stared forward blankly, sighing as he breathed, taking in the silence and the subtle ambiance of the Frosty Mart. Without the clicking of buttons coming from the Chimp Chomp machine and the mindless chuckling from Boog, the store seemed a lot more quiet. Boog… Lenny's heart lurched a bit, saddened, wishing greatly that Boog was late that day. Unfortunately, his coworker's absence wasn't that simple. </p><p>The thought of what had happened to Boog that morning stuck to Lenny's mind stubbornly, refusing to clean itself off. Lenny worried he might never be able to forget it. He clutched his head uncomfortably, wincing, seeing Boog very clearly in his mind. The way he was just sitting there, just watching TV, and how he just suddenly seized, and gagged, and became so inflamed and bloated, just gasping for air… Lenny shook his head as if to shake the thought out of his mind like a dog would shake water off of its fur. Boog's spontaneous allergic reaction that morning had burned itself into Lenny's mind, he hoped that it wouldn't be permanent. Lenny gazed at a clock on the wall as he tried to set his thoughts aside, suddenly realizing that it was almost time for him to clock out, the night shift workers would be there any minute. </p><p>As Lenny dragged his bike up the stairs toward his and Boog's place, he dreaded what he might come back to. When he last left, he had gotten Boog into a big plastic bubble and had called a doctor to come over. Lenny had to leave for work before the doctor arrived, and worried about what state he had left Boog in. Setting his bike by the door, Lenny pulled out his house keys from his pocket and unlocked the door, carefully walking Into the apartment. The first thing Lenny saw as he looked to the living room area was Boog's large plastic bubble, with Boog sitting inside of it on the floor in his pajamas, watching the TV. He looked sad and fatigued, leaving Lenny unsure to make out if it was due to Boog's sickness, confinement, or from what the doctor had done to him. Lenny slowly closed the door behind him, then slowly approached Boog's bubble, his heart aching somewhat in his chest at the sad scene before him. "...h-hi, Boog." Lenny greeted somewhat kindly. Boog glared over to the other man, his eyes hollow and tired. "Mph…" he replied, turning his attention back to the TV screen.</p><p>Lenny seemed to deflate at Boog's depressed reply, looking to his feet as he began to unbutton his work shirt, taking it off and leaving him in his undershirt. Tossing his work shirt into a nearby hamper, Lenny sat on the couch behind Boog's bubble, only able to see about half of the TV from behind the bubble. Lenny wasn't really paying attention to it anyways, his forlorn roommate was too distracting and worrying. He wanted to speak up and talk with Boog, but felt as if maybe he was too annoyed to talk to him. Just as Lenny was about to submit to silence for the rest of the evening, Boog spoke up. "...after you left, the doc gave me some shots…" he croaked somewhat gruffly, his tone somber and soft, not turning to face Lenny, "he told me to, uh… stay in the bubble until tomorrow." Lenny nodded slowly, listening to his roommate sympathetically. "... did he say what triggered your allergy attack?" Lenny enquired, leaning up a bit as he turned his full attention to Boog. "Well…" Boog scratched his head as he thought, "he wasn't sure… he took some blood, said he'd get back to me." He explained as he turned around, pointing to a bandaid on his arm. "Oh…" Lenny looked to his roommate's arm, then to his lethargic face. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Boog…" Lenny spoke up, deciding to push away his anxieties, "do you feel alright? You kind of look… uh… tired." The question made Boog's face shift, looking more uncomfortable, as if embarrassed to answer. "...yeah, I'm tired." Boog replied, scratching his chest passively, "I've just had a long, stressful day, and… it's really, uh… tuckered me out." Lenny blinked, finding something rather strange about Boog's reply. He suddenly felt the urge to press Boog for the real answer, but knew suggesting that he was lying would buy him a ticket to Bopville. Lenny nodded as he sat back again, "ok, got ya. I'm glad to see you're ok!"</p><p>Boog's expression shifted once again, having an expression of brief shock before turning back around as if to hide his face. His roommate's quick action caused Lenny to sit back up, looking to Boog curiously. "... are you ok?" He enquired, tone sympathetic and somewhat caring. Boog remained still and silent for a moment, gulping and clearing his throat before speaking up. "uh… Len, i… I missed you today." Boog admitted quietly. The admission threw Lenny off, causing him to physically jump in surprise. After a moment of shock, Lenny snickered and began to laugh, shaking his head with a smirk. "Pfft… good one, man. That bubble's turned you into a real comedian." He replied, sitting back with a small chuckle. Boog remained silent as Lenny laughed, unmoving, only letting out a sigh. He suddenly began to turn around, facing Lenny as he sat on the ground, his face odd-looking. "Len." Boog said, tone serious, "I mean it… I missed you. I spent all day in this plastic prison, and… all I could wonder is when you'd come back" his voice began to quiver as he spoke, eyes glittering as they moistened. Lenny once again sat up, suddenly identifying Boog's pain. This was so unlike him in Lenny's eyes, Boog has never been so outwardly emotional to him ever; the thought of being missed by him really threw Lenny off.</p><p>"Boog! Oh man, i-... I'm sorry, honestly, I thought you were just messing with me!" Lenny got off of the couch and kneeled on the ground, going and sitting beside Boog's bubble and resting his hands on it's surface. Sighing, Boog turned his body to face Lenny, still looking rather sad. "...it's fine, y'know… saying something like that is really not like me, I get ya." He spoke softly, meeting eyes with his regretful friend. Lenny could only sulk sadly, resting his forehead on the bubble. "I should've been more sensitive." He lamented with a sigh. Boog shook his head, scooting closer to Lenny from inside his bubble, sitting close in front of him. "Look, Len… sitting here in this bubble really brought me back to being a kid, and having to spend every waking moment of my life just trapped and confined and stuff. Y'know, when I could finally function without it, I came to really appreciate human contact… i-... uh… I guess what I'm trying to say is, uh… i-... uh… uh… I just missed you, man! I miss being able to be at work with you, and… I missed being able to put my hands on you… or, uh… uhg, that sounded weird." Boog grunted, putting his face in his hands, frustrated by his lack of ability to express his feelings.</p><p>Lenny couldn't help but grin at the floundering Boog, feeling strangely flattered by his words and very amused by his lack of articulation. "Aw… Boog, you really missed me?" Lenny asked with a dreaminess to his tone, still subtly on guard just in case he was being messed with. Boog nodded, peering away, his face becoming very red as he felt a wash of shame and embarrassment fall over him. "...this bubble really makes me a sap, man…" Boog mumbled as he nervously scratched at his hair, "... I hope the sappiness doesn't wear off by tomorrow, cause I think i… wanna give you a hug, man." He admitted, curling his body in shyly as he admitted. Lenny raised his eyebrows at Boog's words, his heart skipping a beat, then beating hard against his chest from then on. He felt his hands start to get clammy against the plastic surface of the bubble, he retracted them to wipe them off on his shirt. Gulping, Lenny replied, voice cracking nervously,"... uh… I'll take you up on that offer, Boog… I'll admit, I… I missed you too while at work. It was lonely without you in the corner playing Chimp Chomp and not doing any work…" Lenny's face also became flushed, struggling to keep eye contact with his friend who seemed to be more intimidatingly cute as the seconds went on.</p><p>The two men sat awkwardly in front of each other, separated by the plastic bubble, just staring at one another. There was a very strange, tender aura between the two of them, a very unfamiliar and alien feeling. Lenny peered to the side shyly finally as the feeling began to weigh too heavily on him, perking as he spotted something attached to the bubble; two gloves connected to the side of the bubble for whoever is on the inside to interact with people outside. "Uh…" Lenny sat up on his knees and shuffled over to the side if the bubble where the gloves were connected, sitting up in front of them as he looked over to Boog. "... if you want, uh… I'll take that hug." Lenny said pensively, laughing awkwardly as he rubbed his arm. Boog didn't reply, or move for a moment, finally sitting up on his knees and making his way over to the gloves. He slowly slid his massive arms into the gloves, fitting his hands in fully, looking to Lenny somewhat awkwardly as he did so. Sighing, Boog cleared his throat as he extended his arms out to Lenny. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man and embraced him, holding him tightly to his body from behind the bubble. Boog closed his eyes, pressing his forehead to the plastic, humming calmly. Lenny allowed his friend to constrict him, the feeling of Boog's strong arms around his body was surprisingly calming, very therapeutic. He looked to Boog's face, how it was pressed to the plastic, feeling the sudden urge to press his face back. He touched his forehead to Boog's, sighing as he felt a strong fluttering in his chest and stomach.</p><p>Sharing such an intimate moment with someone he had feared and secretly adored for such a long time was petrifying for Lenny. And his face, save for the plastic separating the two, was so close to Boog's. He was so, so close. He could just kiss him over the plastic, it would be so easy. He could just… he could just…</p><p>Just…</p><p>"Thanks, Len…" Boog suddenly spoke up, his arms starting to loosen its grip and let go. As he pulled his arms from the gloves, Lenny still found himself pressed closely to the plastic as if still being embraced. His eyes were closed as he continued to contemplate kissing his friend, not even aware that the hug had ceased. Boog stared at his entranced roommate, blinking at him in confusion. His eyes flashed open suddenly as he finally realized the tightness around his body had stopped, doubling back a bit in bewilderment. Lenny ended up falling onto his rear, his body stiffening as his face flared up with heat. "Im- I'm, uh… I'm sorry, I thought we were… uh… still hugging." Admitted the skinnier man bashfully, fidgeting with his fingers as he gazed to the side. Boog shook his head at the pitiful man before him, unable to help but crack a grin and laugh gently. "Len, man… what I'm about to say stays in the bubble, but, uh… you get kinda cute when you're all dweeby like that." He stated almost shyly, lifting his shirt up a bit to scratch his stomach. Boogs remark only made Lenny flare up even more, hiding his face in his hands with a pathetic whimper. "Stoooop!" He cried, "what did that doctor give you, man? Why are you acting so gay?"</p><p>Boog only laughed out a bit at Lenny's strange question, shrugging as he laid on his back. "Man, I don't Know… maybe the doc gave me something good...maybe I'm finally… bein'... honest…" Boog mumbled the last of his statement, realizing that maybe he was under the influence of some kind drug that was impairing his inhibitions. Both he and Lenny remained silent after Boog's statement, remaining in an awkward silence until it was finally broken. "...hey, uh… I think I'm, uh… wanting to get some sleep." Boog mumbled, clearing his throat. "Oh!" Lenny said as he shot up to his feet. "Yeah, ill… I'll leave so you can, uh, sleep." He offered, starting to back up toward his bedroom door. "Thanks…" Boog said softly, curling up a bit as he got comfortable to sleep, "see you tomorrow…" he added. Lenny backed up against his door, stumbling forward and readjusting himself quickly. "Yeah, uh… see ya, good night." Lenny remarked quickly as he opened his bedroom door, walking in and quickly shutting the door. Boog stared softly to the door after Lenny disappeared in his room, suddenly feeling a sense of loneliness again. He wasn't sure if it was his shots talking, or something else, but Boog couldn't Help but feel like he needed Lenny… like, he always needed Lenny. Their tender exchange had helped Boog to realize that maybe their relationship could extend even further out than just a roommateship, or even a coworkership. "...I think there's something there…" Boog thought to himself in a subtle moment of eureka, his eyelids growing heavy, a yawn creeping up his throat. "I think… I might…" before Boog could even finish his thought, sleep had overtaken him and he was out like a light.</p><p>Morning light pooled into Lenny's room, instinctively causing him to stir and sit up. He stretched with a soft grunt, his back cracking a few times as he did. Sitting up in his bed, Lenny stared to the wall as he began to rebuild the events of the previous day. Boog had an allergy attack, went to work, came back, and… oh. Lenny recalled he and Boog's fairly tender moment, clutching at his chest as he did so. He could feel his chest and stomach flutter like the night before when they had embraced. It was almost like a dream… like a lot of dreams Lenny has had. Grabbing his glasses from his bedside table, Lenny put them on as he stood up on his feet. He wandered over to his door, grabbing the knob and pushing the door open carefully, just in case Boog was still asleep. Stepping outside his room carefully, Lenny looked over to the living area, observing Boog, outside of his bubble, deflating it for storage. It seemed as if he were better now, this relieved Lenny greatly. His relief, however, was quickly replaced with a sour feeling of disappointment; Boog probably won't be as soft now as he was last night, assuming whatever he was on before could have worn off by now. </p><p>Lenny stepped further into the room and towards Boog, walking carefully as if he were approaching a deadly predator. "...morning, Boog!" Lenny called kindly to the other man, smiling nervously. Surprisingly, Lenny wasn't met with any sarcastic reply or stern remark. Boog turned and looked to Lenny with a surprisingly soft, mellow expression. Holding the folded bubble in his arms, he took it and set it at a nearby corner, going back over to Lenny after he did. He chuckled somewhat nervously  as he stood in front of Lenny, resting his hands at his sides, smirking somewhat genuinely as his face pinkened. "...ey, Len." Boog replied, scratching at his arm. The two stood in front of each other silently, once again trapped in an awkward silence, not sure what to say to each other. "...uhm, hey," Boog said, breaking the silence, "about the other night...I just, uh…" Lenny cleared his throat, interrupting, "I know, Boog. You were all doped up last night and didn't Know what you were doing. I got ya, i won't mention-" before he could finish his defeated remark, he suddenly felt a familiar pair of strong arms wrap around his body. Boog had hugged him, straight out of nowhere. Huh…</p><p>"...I think it's good that I had that allergy attack." Boog hummed, pressing the side of his face to Lenny's as they embraced, "...that bubble's humbled me a bit… its, uh, softened me… but only a little!" Boog insisted, his grip tightening, "I'm still all tough, but… y'know, Lenny, I think my hardness has really gotten in the way of, uh… my appreciation for you." Lenny was frozen, unsure of how to respond to Boog's spontaneous kindness. "Uh-" before Lenny could get a word out, he felt his forehead get pressed with another's; Boog's. "...Boog…" Lenny whimpered, enamored and terrified, "...you know… i… i… appreciate you too." Boog met his eyes with Lenny's, seemingly refusing to let his gaze go. Lenny's lips began to twitch, feeling the insatiable urge from the other night. Their faces were so close, there was no plastic separating the two… he could just… just…</p><p>Before Lenny even knew it, he had softly pressed his lips to the other man's. Realizing his action, Lenny froze in place, still pressed to Boog's face. He was shocked that he could have even convinced himself to kiss Boog, but even more shocked to see Boog not resisting. The two just stood still, holding each other, faces mashed together somewhat awkwardly. A moment in, he suddenly felt a shift in Boog's lips, as if solidifying and doubling down on the kiss. He closed his eyes and sighed through his nose, humming. Lenny submitted to the liplock as soon as he was able to gauge Boog's comfort, the reciprocation from Boog sending chills up and down his skinny body. It felt like thousands of years before their lips finally parted, both men breathing out their nerves from their mouths. Lenny watched Boog's face as he opened his eyes back up, almost feeling scared of what he might do next. Was Lenny due for a bopping? Or perhaps some other form of abuse? He gulped, body starting to tense. The skinnier man's worries seemed to immediately melt as he watched a smirk grow on Boog's face. Lenny sighed in relief, smiling back, chuckling nervously. </p><p>"Ah, uh… uh…" Lenny cleared his throat, "uh… wow… that happened, huh?" He asked rhetorically. Boog gave a nod in response, "yeah… sure did." He clarified. They once again trapped themselves in a silence, this time being more comfortable and less awkward. It was a moment more before they finally realized it back up, the two of them shifting around casually as if playing the gayness off. "So, uh… you're feeling better?" Lenny asked casually, doing a couple stretches. "Yep! Good as new!" Boog replied, also stretching. Lenny nodded, "hey, that's great to hear! I was worrying about you…" Boog rolled his eyes, scoffing, "you worry about me? That's gay…" he remarked in a snarky tone. Lenny gave Boog the biggest eye-roll he could muster. "Oh, so I'm the gay one?" Lenny asked, crossing his arms, giving the large man a glare, "you kiss up on me and I'm the gay one." Boog grunted, "well, you kissed me first!" He argued. "You didn't Stop me." Lenny rebutted. The two stared at each other with intense glares, as if trying to psyche each other out. Boog finally caved after a moment, scoffing as he finally made his way over to the couch and plopping down. "Whatever, man, I'm just gonna watch TV." Boog grumbled in defeat. Lenny shook his head to Boog, walking over to him. "Cmon, you homo, you can't just dash off after giving me such a good kiss." Lenny teased, sitting down close beside Boog. Leaning on his side, Lenny bravely wrapped an arm around Boog, somewhat snuggling against him. Boog tried not to crack a smile, finding that he was very much enjoying the contact. </p><p>"...you're smiliiiing…" Lenny teased. "...mh… whatever…" Boog grunted stubbornly, wrapping an arm around Lenny in exchange, a dumb smile showing through on his lips. "...yeah, yeah, whatever." Lenny replied softly, sighing gently as he fully relaxed against Boog.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>